This invention is directed toward the field of microprocessors, and more specifically toward microprocessors with internal oscillators.
In many microprocessor applications, accurate time bases are necessary to provide proper control functions. Microprocessors, in general, include an integrated oscillator which can be used to provide a desired time base. However, the integrated oscillators can be inaccurate, thus by itself, it may not be able to provide the necessary timing functions for the microprocessor. Still, in order for microprocessor based products to be cost competitive, it is necessary to find ways to use these internal oscillators since more accurate external oscillators are relatively expensive.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an accurate time base by using the integrated oscillator on a microprocessor.